User talk:MissKneesocks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tehkukikookie (Talk) 19:39, November 23, 2010 Hi there! Hi there! My name's Psychid, and I've recently joined the Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki. I think I've started to become a fan of that show ever since I watched Death Race 2010, which I found to be epic. :D I think Stocking's okay (she's so sweet :3), but Panty is definitely da bomb. -w- Who's your favorite character? Also, I have a suggestion: maybe you should edit your userpage a bit by including some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us Wiki users can get a better idea of who you really are. ;) I apologize for the random and rather pointless messaging; it's a bad habit of mine. :s Please respond, if you can! C: --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:29, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hello Welcome back! I'm really glad you want to help us out again. ♥ Right now, the major sections of the wiki I would like to work out are the characters sections. It would be great if we could expand those by adding small summaries of what the character has done each episode (if the character shows up at all), like in the Bleach and Naruto wikis. Maybe we should add a 'relationships' area too. Also, all the episodes' summaries might need a little review on the grammar/spelling area. :) Uhm what else... I think that's all, for the time being. Thank you. xoxo bütterfly 15:24, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello again Hello DD, Sure, feel free to create and edit as many articles as you feel necessary. Thank you for helping out! Bütterfly 22:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) You mean like a gallery? Bütterfly 04:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. But I think it would be better to simply post the characters concept art and stuff directly to the characters pages, rather than making a new article for the artbook gallery. :) Bütterfly 17:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bonus CD and events Sure, feel free to create as many pages as you deem necessary. I've been fine, thank you. Finally enjoying summer, now that I'm done with another semester in college. :) Bütterfly 20:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: A forum for the wikia? You mean like a separate website (forum) for the wiki? Because that would be great, really. There are not many psg related forums out there (in english) after all. So, yes, feel free to create one. If you require my help setting it up or anything drop me a line. Bütterfly 17:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thank you. ♥ Bütterfly 20:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) No, sorry. I'm new to the site myself, so I've got no idea how skins work there. Let me see if I can find someone who does. If I do find someone, I'll leave you a message. :) Bütterfly 01:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC)